


One Moment

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Abandonment, Padawan Obi-Wan, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: One moment, a few words, and it all changes.Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and that council scene fromThe Phantom Menace.





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A quick character sketch written months ago and posted on Tumblr. I forgot about it.

* * *

“I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner.”

Of all the words Obi-Wan was expecting, it wasn’t those.

Obi-Wan weaves his shields a little tighter together, focuses on his breath to bring the sudden erratic beat of his heart under control. He turns away from his master and meets the eyes of the Council. He wonders if that’s pity he sees.

“I _am_ ready to take my trials,” he says and is almost grateful when he’s summarily dismissed.

He needs a moment.

Less than a year ago, it was “You still have much to learn, my padawan,” and “It doesn’t matter that you’re older than many others who have been Knighted. You will face your trials when you are ready.” Less than an hour ago, “You still have much to learn, my young apprentice.”

And now…

Was he _ready_?

Or was he merely inconvenient?

Movement in the Council chambers. They are being dismissed. Obi-Wan manages a bow and follows his master from the room, trying not to stumble. Momentarily, he reaches out for the training bond and finds it muted, almost as weak as it had been during his early days after Bandomeer. And his master is distant, pre-occupied with thoughts of the training plan he will be making for Anakin. 

For the first time, in a long time, Obi-Wan finds himself feeling very alone.


End file.
